


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x19

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [19]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week, guest host Sarah (@celebrate-the-victories of @fuckyeahqaf) returns for an episode about home and family.  In 1x19, Brian deals with the loss of his father and with grief, as Michael steps in to help.  Meanwhile, Blake finds a much needed father figure in Ted.  It’s an episode filled with iconic imagery, and one which challenges traditional notions of the meaning of family.  Join us as we do our best to discuss it all without devolving into whale noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x19

**Listen to episode 1x19 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x19/)! **

**Originally Posted: August 9, 2016  
**

**Duration: 1:00:51**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
